


Family

by Scarpath



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asta has a sister, and Yuno has a father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpath/pseuds/Scarpath
Summary: Things don't always turn out the way you might hope. Kathy learned that at the tender age of five when her mother left for Clover kingdom with her newborn brother to protect him from those who would use in him the Diamond Kingdom.Fifteen years later, she finally had the chance to find her brother.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rebuilding a Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086021) by [theravinggamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravinggamer/pseuds/theravinggamer). 

The Diamond kingdom was an awful place. I learned that from a young age, when my mother escaped the country just to get my newly born brother out of the hands of those who would use him for the powers he might inherit. When Father told me that Mother wouldn’t be allowed to come back to us because of what she did, five year old me cried for weeks.

When I grew up, I learned the more likely truth. Mother would have left my little brother, and the son of a family friend who she’d also taken, at some sort of orphanage. This was for their safety, so that if Mother got caught, they would still be safe.

I could only hope Mother never got caught.

But now, things were changing. Mars had killed the old king, and taken the throne. I was happy to see that Fana was alive and well, and that Mars was finally more like the kind child he’d been before the trials. Before all the children in the Project were separated into groups and forced to kill all in their group.

I had been exempt from this. With Mother gone, I was to take her place in trying to birth a son. After all, sons who inherit our family power are far stronger than any of the woman. That was the nature of the curse upon our family. The men would be strong, but most children were born into the family as women.

Now that Mars was king, though, he wanted to get a better relationship with the Clover Kingdom. He decided to send me, for reasons I didn’t understand at first. I’d forgotten that I’d once told Mars about my brother. When he told me that there was a child the right age in the Magic Knights who looked like me and held my brother’s name, I shamefully teared up.

I bowed deeply to show my respect and gratitude. Mars had given me a gift I hadn’t dared hope for. After all, the kingdom hadn’t wanted to lose the last known person with my family’s power. They had kept me secure, without the hope of deserting.

“May I please take the father of the child who was taken with him to Clover Kingdom for this mission?”

I was told I could, so I found my ‘uncle’, he wasn’t actually related, but he’d always been like family. We set off to the Clover Kingdom together. The journey wasn’t that long, but it still felt like it took forever. I was so close to finally seeing my little brother for the first time in fifteen years.

When we got to the capital of the kingdom, both of us just wanted to find our family. First, however, we had to follow our orders. Mars had told me that so long as I helped establish peace, I could stay with my brother in Clover Kingdom. He really was kind, the man who once would have become my fiance if he hadn’t taken control of the kingdom.

When we got to the gate to town, I spoke with a clear voice. “We are here as a delegation for peace sent by the new king of Diamond Kingdom.”

We were taken to speak with the Wizard King and a few of the magic knight captains. The initial talks went well, which I was glad for.

Then someone mentioned that I looked like Asta, and I perked up. A lady with firey red hair noticed this. “Why’re you interested in Asta?”

I smiled. “Personal reasons, and the reason why King Mars chose me for these talks. He is truly a kind king, giving us this chance to find the family we had to give up fifteen years ago. Asta is my little brother, and Yuno is Uncle Jupiter’s son. Yuno was born with far too much magic for an infant, and Asta... He is the first boy born to Mother’s side of the family in generations. And boys in our family have incredible power. Mother risked her life fifteen years ago to get both of them out of reach of the kingdom, and the old, corrupt king.”

Everyone seemed shocked. Still, one of the captains recovered from his shock enough to ask, “Why are you only coming now?”

I didn’t blame the caution. These were the first peace talks in generations, after all. “It wasn’t safe under the old king. Mother dropped Asta and Yuno off at the best place she could find, then vanished so that when she was found, the kingdom wouldn’t also find the two of them. If I seeked them out, it would have made her sacrifice pointless. But now Mars is the king. I trust him, I know he wouldn’t grab at power so ruthlessly. He was a victim of the kingdom, too. He told me of his encounters with my brother, and sent me on this mission.”

It felt odd to finally be sharing this information freely. Mars had been the only other person who knew that I had a brother, and even he didn’t know Asta’s name. He just knew that Asta had the family curse and looked like me.

To my delight, the Magic King called for both boys to be brought here. I’d finally get to meet my little brother!

It took a while for each of the boys to make their way over. They arrived at the same time, seeming to bicker with each other. I smiled, tears trying to form in my eyes as I looked at my little brother. There was no mistaking it, he looked just like our mother.

Asta saw me, and exclaimed in surprise. “Woah! You look like me!”

I chuckled. “I think it’s more that we both look like our mother, Asta.”

“Our... mother?” He seemed stunned by my word choice. I smiled even wider.

“Our mother. You were born into the Diamond Kingdom. Once it was clear you were a boy, Mother knew she couldn’t leave you there. She took you, and Yuno who was already showing magic at two months old, and snuck outside of the kingdom. You’re my precious little brother, and I’m so happy I finally get to meet you.”

“I... have a family.” Asta seemed amazed... and were those tears in his eyes? Oh no, if he cried, I wouldn’t be able to hold my own tears back. Despite internally begging him not to cry, he started to cry. My own tears were quick to follow.

Asta moved forward to hug me, and I returned the embrace tightly. “You have a family. Mother risked her life to keep you out of the kingdom, and I never forgot about my little brother.”

“What about Dad?” That innocent question had my face darken a little.

“Don’t worry about him. He no longer has a place in our life, not anymore.”

“What happened?”

I sighed. I didn’t really want to get into that now, but I didn’t have much of a choice. Asta deserved to know. “He was an arranged marriage with Mother. They never really trusted each other. Mother hid her pregnancy from even him. After she left, he knew she’d had a son, but not your name or where she took you. Only I knew that. Father did some... bad things to try to get your name from me, just so he wouldn’t be in trouble with the kingdom.”

I sighed, and stroked Asta’s hair. “I didn’t know at first why Mother told me to not tell anyone. I know now that it is because boys born into our family are rare, and have anti-magic far, far stronger than the girls. The kingdom wanted that power. And Father was far more loyal to the kingdom then to the family he was assigned to have.”

Asta was shaking. When he spoke, I could tell it was more out of anger than anything. “Well, I won’t let him hurt you anymore, Sister.”

I gave a watery smile. “Thank you, Asta. It’s over now, though. Mars is king now, and he kicked out all of the people behind much of the cruel things in the kingdom.”

Asta gasped. “Mars is king?”

I’d forgotten that Asta had fought Mars a couple times. I smiled. “He is. Realizing he hadn’t killed Fana broke him out of his slump, better than anything I had been able to do. King Mars sent me to do the peace talks so I could find you. I think it’s his way of saying thank you.”

“What for? I didn’t do that much.” I laughed at that.

“Didn’t do much? I guess you weren’t around to see how much Mars came out of his shell each time he returned from clashed with you. He’s so much more like the kid he used to be- that they all were before the final trial.” My gaze went a little wistful at that, remembering all of the other kids who had been part of the training project.

“Final trial?” This time it was one of the captains still in the room who spoke. I nearly jumped, having mostly forgotten they were there.

“A training program, meant to make the perfect human weapons. Children with high magic potential were pulled from all over Diamond Kingdom. The first while wasn’t so bad, and many of the kids thought they were being trained to be heros. Then everyone was split into groups, and told to kill everyone in the group.” Gasps went around at that.

I closed my eyes. “I was exempt from the final trial, as I was the last person of my family line they had a grasp on. Fana and Mars were in the same group, though... Fana’s magic saved her from death, but we didn’t know that. Mars just wasn’t the same...”

There was a long moment of silence as everyone took that in. I gave a wry chuckle. “If Mother hadn’t gotten both Asta and Yuno out, they likely would have been a part of those trials. I couldn’t even reach out to Asta without putting him at risk until now. But Mars sent me on this mission, to establish peace between our Kingdoms. Told me Asta was here. I took Uncle Jupiter with me so he could reunite with his own son, Yuno.”

Asta seemed shocked by my word choice again. “Wait, Yuno and I are cousins?”

“Ah, no. Uncle Jupiter is just a family friend, I just call him that out of respect.”

Asta’s next question made me frown. “Do you know where Mom is?”

I looked down, the question upsetting me more than I’d like to admit. “No. If... If she’s still alive, then peace between our countries might bring her out of hiding. I can only hope...”

My voice was raw with emotion. Then Yuno spoke, and it was Uncle Jupiter’s turn. “What about my mother?”

Jupiter still missed his wife, I knew. “She died giving birth to you. She would be here, if she could.”

Both boys looked crestfallen. I didn’t blame them. They both learned they had family, only to realize that there’s only one member of their family that can be around.

I tried to come up with something to lighten up the mood. All I could think of was anti-magic, even if that probably wouldn’t help much. “How much have you learned about your anti-magic so far, Asta?”

Apparently, it was more effective at cheering Asta up that I’d expected. He pulled out a grimoire, which shocked me. Before he could even do anything with it, I spoke in shock. “Wait, you have a grimoire? No one in our family has had one in generations!”

Asta seemed stunned by this. “You don’t have one?”

I shook my head, still floored by this. “You  _ do _ have anti-magic, right? I thought anti-magic kept you from being able to get a grimoire, any natural magic we might have is just eaten by the anti-magic. You aren’t supposed to be able to have one without magic.”

This seemed to be news to Asta. He flipped open his grimoire, and pulled a  _ sword _ out of it. My eyes went wide. I held out a hand to see the sword, and my little brother passed it over easily enough. It was pretty heavy, but I’d trained my body enough that I could at least hold it, if not fight with it.

“This thing is seeping with anti-magic. I’ve never held anything like it... I mean, I’ve seen some items with a little, but this is something entirely different. Can I see the grimoire?” 

When Asta passed me his grimoire, I immediately noticed something... odd about it. I closed my eyes, and focused on it, furrowing a brow. When I finally realized what it might be, I opened my eyes to look closer at the book closer. With a little squinting, I was able to make out a mark on the front cover. I lightly scrubbed at some of the dirt in that spot with my sleeve, until I could just make out the mark. “What does a five leaf clover mean?”

Everyone but the wizard king himself seemed confused by my question. “Every leaf of the clover represents something. The first three are Faith, Hope, and Love. The fourth is Luck, and the fifth is a demon.”

“I was right then.” I carefully passed Asta back his grimoire. “The family curse will end with Asta. The one who was cursed was cursed by a demon. And the curse would only be stopped when another demon chose a descendant and negated the curse. Asta is the descendant. There is a demon in this grimoire.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Black Clover Discord server: https://discord.gg/4x2FKza


End file.
